csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Dual Infinity
Untuk versi single nya, lihat Infinity. Dual Infinity adalah sepasang pistol dual-wielded dibeli dengan cash point melalui shop selama event khusus saja. Overview Dual Infinity adalah sepasang pistol dual-wielded mampu menembakkan di semi-otomatis atau dalam mode fully automatic. Sementara menembak dalam mode semi-otomatis, akurasi dan kerusakan dari pistol terasa akan lebih tinggi namun laju api diturunkan. Bergantian, jika ditembakkan dalam mode otomatis penuh, pistol akan pop off putaran cepat dengan mengorbankan kerusakan. Advantages Jika dibandingkan dengan versi aslinya: *Ukuran majalah lebih tinggi *Rate of fire tinggi *Mampu stun zombie *Memiliki kemampuan rapid fire *Tidak mempengaruhi kecepatan *Cocok untuk melarikan diri dari zombie *Tidak mudah habis Disadvantages *Biaya pembelian dalam game yang lebih tinggi *Kerusakan yang lebih rendah *Akurasi rendah *Recoil tinggi *Waktu reload lama *Tidak akurat dalam mode rapid kecuali di daerah dekat Events ;China *This weapon was released on 13 January 2010 and held Upgrade Event. ;Japan *This weapon was released on 4 March 2010 and held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 29 September 2010 and held Upgrade Event. ;Singapore/Malaysia *Dual Infinity was released on 4 October 2011 and held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 9 May 2012 and held Upgrade Event. ;Indonesia *This weapon was released on 21 September 2011 and held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event. *The Final version was released on 9 November 2011 and held Upgrade Event. ;Turkey *Dual Infinity was released on 10 July 2013 and held Upgrade Event. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *Dual Infinity was released on 27 November 2014 through Craft system and held Upgrade Event. ;Vietnam *Dual Infinity was released on 26 March 2015 through Craft system. *Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event was held on 7 May 2015. *Dual Infinity Final Upgrade Event was held on 20 August 2015. Users Terrorists: *Asia Red Army: Seen using Dual Infinity Final against zombies in Manhwa. *Erika: Seen using Dual Infinity Final (the red one) in Concept art. Tactics using Dual Infinity *Gunakan mode tembak sepenuhnya otomatis untuk pertempuran jarak dekat. *Gunakan mode semi-otomatis untuk pertempuran jarak jauh. *Pemain dapat menggunakan dual Infinity dengan Deadly Shot untuk menyelesaikan zombie dalam jumlah sedikit waktu. *Dual Infinity bekerja yang terbaik jika dipasangkan dengan senapan mesin dengan waktu isi ulang yang lama. *Dua tembakan pertama Dual Infinity sangat akurat. Api itu dalam 2 atau 3 putaran meledak untuk menjaga akurasi. *Jika target jarak dekat, bertujuan untuk mode cepat penuh. Variants Dual Infinity Custom= Versi upgrade dari Dual Infinity asli. Hal ini dapat menyimpan hingga 40 putaran, 20 putaran per klip di satu pistol. Kerusakan telah sedikit meningkat namun akurasi telah sedikit menurun. |-| Dual Infinity Final= Versi final dari Dual Infinity asli dan versi upgrade Dual Infinity Custom. Hal ini dapat menyimpan hingga 40 putaran, 20 putaran per klip untuk satu pistol. Itu tidak lebih banyak kerusakan dan memiliki tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari api untuk mode semi-otomatis. Namun, akurasi sedikit berkurang dan mundur untuk mode otomatis penuh sedikit meningkat. Tips Comparisons Dual Desert Eagle= ; Positive *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Higher accuracy *Shorter reloading time *Usable in all modes *Purchasable ; Neutral *Effective against zombies ; Negative *Lower damage *Lower knockback *Lower rate of fire when firing with A mode (Left-click) |-| Dual Elites= The comparison is based on original Dual Infinity, semi-automatic mode. ; Positive *Higher rate of fire *Shorter reload time *Available for all teams *Higher magazine size (+10) (Custom and Final) ; Neutral *Same recoil *Same weight ; Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *Higher price (+$700) *Only purchasable via Cash Gallery Normal= dualinfinity viewmodel.png|View model Dualinfinity draw.png|Ditto, drawing dualinfinity rapid.png|Rapid fire model Dualinfinity rapid2.png|Ditto dualinfinity worldmodel.png|World model 293891_554340967915072_2070286090_n.jpg|Ditto dualinfinity shopmodel.png|Shop model dualinfinity hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Custom= infinityex1 viewmodel.png|View model Infinityex1 draw.png|Ditto, drawing infinityex1 rapid.png|Rapid fire model Infinityex1 rapid2.png|Ditto infinityex1 worldmodel.png|World model infinityex1 shopmodel.png|Shop model |-| Final= infinityex2 view.png|View model Infinityex2 draw.png|Ditto, drawing infinityex2 rapid.png|Rapid fire model Infinityex2 rapid2.png|Ditto infinityex2 worldmodel.png|World model 59630_417508104985597_680643191_n.png|Ditto infinity shopmodel.png|Shop model infinityex2 hud.png|HUD icon Trivia *Ada dua kalajengking terukir pada setiap pistol slide. *Senjata ini adalah pistol memegang kedua ganda (yang pertama adalah Dual Elites dan yang ketiga adalah Dual Desert Eagle). *Ada trik dengan senjata ini di mana Anda dapat menembak mode sekunder dengan akurasi 100%, dengan mengganti modus sekunder (Default: ) dengan Scroll atas dan ke bawah dan kemudian, Anda dapat menggulir ke atas dan bawah terus menerus dan hasilnya terlihat. Trik ini juga dapat dilakukan dengan tembakan primer dengan cara yang sama. *Karena desain bentuk pertama Dual Infinity dan kemampuannya untuk ditembakkan Gunslinger-gaya, beberapa pemain telah pergi jauh untuk memanggil senjata mereka "Ebony & Ivory", mengacu salah satu senjata dikerahkan oleh Dante, protagonis utama Devil May Cry. *Anehnya dalam model tampilan, tekstur peluru dapat dilihat di salah satu pistol merujuk bahwa ruangan tidak benar ditarik sementara yang lain adalah benar. Juga, sementara reload majalah baru, peluru dapat dilihat dengan jelas dalam model bentuk 3D. External links *M1911 at Wikipedia. Kategori:Pistol Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Senjata cash Kategori:Senjata Terbatas Kategori:Senjata dengan mode sekunder Kategori:Senjata dengan varian Kategori:Senjata akimbo Kategori:Seri Infinity Kategori:Senjata ROF tinggi Kategori:SVI Kategori:Pemakai .45 ACP